Adventures in the TV Episode I: Thunder and Lightning
by Vectron236
Summary: Two best friends named Ryan and Christian are enjoying a nice day in July when Christian accidentally sends Ryan into the world of Sonic the Hedgehog, and soon after: he joins him! Will they be able to make it back to Reality? Or will they be stuck in Sonic's world forever?


Adventures in the TV

_Adventures in the TV_

_Episode I: Thunder and Lightning_ _An All-New Series by Ryan Dosch_

Narrators

Ryan- brown haired "mad" inventor

Christian- black haired friend of Ryan

Characters

Ryan- (see above for description)

Christian- (see above for description)

Sonic the Hedgehog- fast, blue hedgehog

Amy Rose- Sonic the Hedgehog's admirer

Cream the Rabbit- Friend of Amy Rose

Dr. Rick Studs- Colleague of Ryan's

Chapters Narrator

Prologue _Ryan_

I. A Simple Inspection Gone Wrong _Ryan_

II: My Best Friend Goes On the Air _Christian_

III: A Strange World _Ryan_

IV: I Go After My Friend _Christian_

V: Sonic the Hedgehog _Ryan_

VII: We Battle Dr. Eggman _Christian_

VIII: True Love's Kiss _Ryan_

IX: Back in Reality _Christian_

Prologue

Man, if all the stories I wrote about came true, my life would be messed up! When I decided to take a job inventing these weird machines for President Charney and the U.S Government, I really died down on the story writing. Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ryan, and I'm the Head Scientist for Weird and Unusual Inventions. I've seen blueprints for inventions that you wouldn't _believe_ would even exist. Among those are an Anti-Gravity Chamber, and a Pocket-Sized Television Set. But the weirdest and most unusual one: a teleportation device that can beam you into movies, video games, and TV shows. Now, an invention like that could cause a lot of problems, well that's why I wrote this new series, to show that this machine _can_ cause a lot of problems in many fields like combat, adventure, and even romance! Well, here we go…!

Chapter I: A Simple Inspection Gone Wrong

It was a usual day in the middle of July, and I was enjoying my first vacation in months. My boss, President Charney, kept me up to my toes in work, like how to convert matter into other substances and stuff like that. In the middle of my vacation, I decided to inspect my latest invention: a television teleportation device. Then my next-door neighbor and long-time best friend, Christian, came over to visit.

"Hey, Ryan," he said. "What's going on?"

"I was just getting ready to inspect my latest project," I replied. "President Charney gave me a nice, long vacation for all of the hard work I've done."

"Can I see the project?"

"Sure. Make sure you take your shoes off here at the door. And do NOT, and I repeat, do NOT touch anything in my lab. Everything in there could do something to you, like make you start speaking in Latin or something. Are we clear?"

Christian nodded and came inside, taking his shoes off and leaving them by the door.

"How'd you afford a big house?"

"The government wanted to make sure I had enough room for my work, so they gave me this house."

I led the way into the basement where my lab was located.

"What's that?" Christian asked, pointing at a device.

"That's a pocket-sized laptop," I replied.

He kept asking what all of my projects were until we came to one under a sheet.

"What's under there?"

"My latest project: a transporter. It can transport anyone or anything into a video game, movie, or TV show."

"Why does the government need that?"

"They don't really tell me what they need these things for. If I impress President Charney, he pays me $100,000,000 for each successful invention."

I uncovered the machine and took a step in and inspected the wirings, circuits, and energy levels.

While I was inspecting, I wasn't paying attention to Christian, who I learned was sitting at the control panel and looking at the buttons.

I swear I heard him ask, "What does this button do?" and then the door behind me closed shut and the machine started up.

I saw him at the control panel. "Uh, Chris, which button did you push?" I asked.

"I pushed the blue, flashing button," he replied. "Why?"

Then the laser beam above me began to hum with energy.

"That starts the machine!" I said. Then the beam fired and I blacked out. When I came back into consciousness, I was falling from the sky.

Chapter II: My Best Friend Goes On the Air

Hi, everyone. My name is Christian, but Ryan normally calls me Chris. I don't really mind if you call me either one.

When I saw Ryan disappear, there was an annoying sound coming from another machine and when I looked, Ryan's body was in there, but his eyes were closed.

I was about to think he was dead when I saw a monitor and saw a cartoon hedgehog falling from the sky.

I turned on the TV and turned on Sonic the Hedgehog on Channel 13 and saw a similar image and heard a familiar voice.

"Oh please, Lord! Please help your helpless servant!"

"Wait…_Ryan?!_" I asked in total bewilderment.

I thought that couldn't be possible, but yet…that was his voice and something he would pray if he were in trouble.

I called his cellular watch and when it was ringing, I saw the hedgehog reach for his left wrist.

"Well, thanks for calling when I'm plummeting to my _doom_, Chris!" he said. The hedgehog in the TV show said the exact same thing, the exact same way.

"Dude," I said, "are you _seriously_ inside a TV show?"

"Of course!" he replied. "I _told_ you what the machine did! I hope you can fix this mess!"

"I'll find a way, Ryan, I promise!"

"Just find a way to get out of this! I'll wait until…" Then the line went dead, but thanks to the TV, I still heard it. "…you figure something out." Then he pushed his wristwatch and continued to fall.

I wasn't sure what to do, but I _was_ sure that if I didn't do something, Ryan would be stuck in the world of Sonic the Hedgehog for eternity.

_What do I do? What do I do?_ I thought frantically. _I'm no super genius like Ryan is! How can I help him out of this?_

I was hopelessly stumped. Not only was our friendship on the line, but his life was on the line as well.

Chapter III: A Strange World

As I continued to fall, I thought I saw people on a beach, but I wasn't sure because then I started to skip along the water like a rock.

Have you ever heard that if you jumped from a high point and rocket down towards the water it was almost as worse as hitting concrete? Well let me just say…it's _true_! As I lay on the beach, I was aware of people running over, but my whole body ached as if I skidded over concrete instead of water.

Then there were a bunch of people around me with two girls kneeling by my side.

"Are you ok?" one asked.

I probably said something like, "Ouch!"

"Is he ok, Amy?" the second asked.

"I don't know, Cream," Amy replied. "Somebody call a hospital!"

I heard a guy saying, "I don't know what happened. A lot of people are saying he fell from the sky and skidded across the water to land on the beach. We need an ambulance right away!"

Then my vision cleared and I saw clearly for the first time.

How to describe them? They were _cartoons!_ I saw many animated faces, but the two that clearly stood out were the two girls at my side: Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit. Either this was a messed up dream, or I was in the world of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Then I blacked out from the pain of my injuries.

The next time I came to, I was in a hospital bed.

Looking around, I saw a doctor looking at me.

"It's about time you're awake," he said. "What do you remember?"

"I-I remember this dream of falling from the sky and ending up on a beach," I remember.

"Isn't that what got you here, Mr.…?"

"Dosch," I finished. "My last name is Dosch."

"Isn't that what brought you to this hospital, Mr. Dosch?"

I tried to sit up, but my head started to ache.

"You have a minor concussion, Mr. Dosch. Sit back and try and get some rest."

I sat back and closed my eyes. In no time, I was fast asleep.

When I woke up later that day, somebody else was in the room.

"I guess Amy was right," he said. "It looks like we have a new guy in town."

Chapter IV: I Go After My Friend

Well thanks for cutting off at another good part, Ryan!

As I sat and watched my friend wind up on the beach surrounded by Sonic the Hedgehog characters, I decided to get some help.

I called his boss, the President of the United States of America. Instead of getting his secretary that would probably ask if I wanted to set up an appointment with the President, President Charney actually answered.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other line.

"President Charney?" I asked.

"This is him speaking," President Charney replied.

"Ok, listen, I'm a friend of one of your head scientists, Ryan Dosch, and…"

"May I ask who this is, first?"

"My name is Christian Jones; I'm a friend of Ryan Dosch."

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Jones?"

"Ryan was inspecting his latest project and I accidentally sent him into the TV world. I have no idea how to get him out."

"I'll send over one of his colleagues. He should know what to do."

"Thank you, Mr. President."

I hung up the phone and waited. After a half hour, there was a knock on the door. When I answered, there was a man in a lab coat eating a Jimmy John's sandwich.

"You couldn't wait until later to get a sandwich?" I asked him.

"I was on my lunch break," the scientist said. He finished the sandwich and brushed the crumbs off his hands. "I'm Dr. Studs, and who are you?"

"I'm Christian Jones. I'm a friend of Dr. Dosch's."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Ryan was inspecting his latest project and I accidentally sent him into the world of Sonic the Hedgehog."

"And you need help to get him out?"

I nodded.

Dr. Studs sighed. "May I see the machine?"

I took him down into the lab and showed him the machine.

"What episode of Sonic the Hedgehog is he in?"

I looked at the guide. "He's in the episode where Sonic runs through Diamond Hills looking for Dr. Eggman," I replied.

"The only way to bring his main consciousness back into the main world is to help Sonic defeat Dr. Eggman."

"What do you mean 'his _main_ consciousness'?"

"Well, he's now become a hedgehog in a TV show, so part of his spirit must reside inside his newly created form."

"How can we tell him? I lost all contact with him when he was falling."

"_We_ won't tell him, but _you_ will."

"Wait, what?"

Then he pushed me into the chamber and pressed the _Start_ button. Then the machine came to life. The door sealed shut behind me and the laser beam hummed with energy. Then the beam fired and I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I was lying on the same beach Ryan was, except I wasn't injured.

I got up and looked for Ryan.

Chapter V: Sonic the Hedgehog

"You must be from another place," Sonic said. "I'm…"

"You're Sonic the Hedgehog!" I said.

"Yeah, and you are?"

I couldn't let my true identity slip, so I made one up. "I'm Thunder."

"Thunder the Hedgehog? That's a pretty good name."

_Wait, Hedgehog? What does he mean by 'Hedgehog'?_

"Can I see a mirror, please?"

He grabbed a mirror and gave it to me. When I looked, I saw a dark gray hedgehog in the mirror.

_Dear Lord! W-What happened to me?_

Then a gold furred hedgehog came into the room.

"Ryan?" he asked.

"Chris?" I asked.

"Oh thank God you're alright!"

I looked at Sonic. "Thunder's my nickname," I told him.

He nodded. "Who's your friend?" he asked.

Thanks to the rest, my concussion was gone, so I got out of the bed and stretched. "Sonic, this is my friend, Chris."

"So if we're both hedgehogs, why are we?" Chris asked.

"I think it might be some sort of malfunction with the machine. I think if a person is transported, it might change them into some sort of animal. In our case, the species that happens to be the main character, we might've changed to match Sonic."

"Where are you guys _from_?" Sonic asked.

"We're from Reality. We aren't from this world." I turned to Chris. "How'd you even get here?" I asked him.

"One of your colleagues pushed me in the machine and sent me here."

"Was it Rick Studs?" I asked.

He nodded.

"That guy's a pain."

"Apparently, we need to help Sonic with something in order to get out of here."

Then, a voice screamed, "Sonic!" from outside.

We all ran to the window and saw Amy Rose being carried away by some fat guy with a mustache in this weird machine.

"Dr. Eggman is here. Why not?" I muttered.

"He's got Amy!" Sonic said. "Can you guys help me?"

I nodded. I quickly got ready to go and got some money together. When we went down into the lobby, I paid my bill and followed Sonic and Chris.

Chapter VII: We Battle Dr. Eggman

When we started following Eggman, I felt myself picking up speed until I felt like I was going faster than Sonic.

When we caught up with Eggman, Sonic stared at me and Ryan. "You guys were almost as fast as me!" he said.

"We're going to need a better name for Chris," Ryan said. "How about we call him Lightning?"

"Thunder and Lightning?" he mused. "Those are good duo names."

"Welcome to Diamond Hills, Sonic!" Eggman said. "I see you've brought some friends to die with you!"

"I've seen how you try to get rid of Sonic, Dr. Eggman!" Thunder said. "You are the biggest coward I've seen!"

"Are you saying my inventions aren't ingenious?"

"I'm saying they're like you: L-A-M-E!"

"Who _are_ you?"

Thunder jumped up and landed on the machine.

"I'm your worst nightmare."

Thunder roundhouse kicked Eggman and jumped back and landed next to us.

"Nice one, Thunder."

"You're going to pay for that, Thunder!" Eggman shouted. Eggman pressed a button and a boxing glove came towards him, but Sonic pushed him out of the way and took the brunt of it.

Sonic flew back and slammed against a rock.

"Sonic!" Amy cried.

Eggman laughed and flew above Sonic. Then he pressed another button and a metal pillar came down. I stretched out my hand and the pillar slammed against a shield of darkness.

"Lightning, when did you learn dark magic?" Thunder asked.

I looked at him and shrugged. Then Eggman tried again, and after a second deflection, I was starting to feel drained.

"Third time's a charm," Eggman muttered.

When he went for a third try, Thunder leaped underneath and held it up with his hands.

"What is this?" Eggman shouted.

"Thunder, when did you get super strength?" I asked.

"I summon the Hands of Fire!" Thunder said.

I was about to say he was crazy, but then his hands caught ablaze and he melted the metal pillar.

When the pillar melted completely, he jumped up and got back on the machine.

"You can't beat me!" Eggman said. Then Thunder punched him in the face and knocked him out.

Then he got Amy. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

"I-I can't!" she said.

"Look in my eyes, Amy. Everything's going to be alright. Just hold on and don't let go."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes, and then they jumped. But instead of falling, they just floated to the ground.

"You can open your eyes, Amy."

She opened her eyes and looked around, and then she looked Thunder in the eyes. "Thank you," she said.

"You count yourselves lucky! I will get my revenge!" Eggman said.

"And then pigs will fly, Eggman!" Thunder retorted.

"You just wait and see, Thunder! I will return."

Then he flew off in his machine.

We ran over to Sonic's side.

"Sonic, are you ok?" I asked.

"My eye really hurts," Sonic replied.

"Let me see," Thunder said.

Sonic looked at us and he had a huge black eye.

"Ouch! Let me see what I can do."

Then Thunder did something weird. He placed his hand on Sonic's face and muttered, '_Agrela, thelloi machi._' Then Sonic's black eye started to heal and soon it was gone.

"Thunder, what language was that?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "What did I say?" he asked.

"Um, you said something like '_Agrela, thelloi machi._'"

"That was an Ardanian spell that I once wrote in a story. I could never believe it actually works."

Then, as if Eggman were making one last attempt to kill us, a giant boulder came rolling down the hill. Before it could crush us, I stopped it and bounced it over us.

"Lightning, you have super strength, too?" Thunder asked.

"Apparently," I replied.

"Let's get back home," Sonic said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Chapter VIII: True Love's Kiss

As we walked back to Beach City, I was walking with Lightning.

"Hey, Ryan, when did you learn how to fly?" Chris asked.

"That had nothing to with a special ability. It has something to do with my heritage," I replied.

"What is your heritage?"

I looked him right in the eyes. "I'm the son of Zeus." That was my biggest secret of all. My father was the Olympian god Zeus, the god of lightning, the Lord of the Skies, and father of Hercules and Perseus.

"Wait, your dad is the King of the Olympian Gods?"

I nodded. It took me years to get used to the fact that I was a demigod. It took me longer to accept the fact that I'm a son of Zeus. According to Greek legends, Hera, the Queen of the Olympians, hated it when Zeus had children with mortal women. When Heracles/Hercules was born, she tried to send snakes to kill him, but he tied them up into knots. Then, when he was performing his labors, she tried to kill him then by telling the king he worked for to send him on dangerous missions. She hates the children of Zeus, which makes my life more fun.

When we arrived in Beach City, I took Chris to a fountain in the middle of a park, where the mist made a rainbow in the setting sun.

"Why are we here?" Chris asked. "Do you want us to get arrested for loitering?"

"I'm sending an I-m," I replied.

"You're sending an instant message?"

"No, I'm sending an _Iris_ message," I said as I pulled a golden drachma from my wallet (it was concealed in my glove the entire time. Who knew?).

"O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering," I prayed.

I tossed the coin into the rainbow and it disappeared.

"Show me Rick Studs, Washington D.C."

The mist shimmered and an image of Rick in my lab appeared in the rainbow.

"Rick!" I called.

He jumped when he heard my voice.

"Ryan?" he asked.

I nodded. "We defeated Eggman, but why haven't we returned to our world yet?"

"I overlooked something when I sent Christian after you. It appears that you have to obtain your character's true love's kiss and then you'll return to your bodies here in the real world."

"Wait, what do you mean 'true love's kiss'? What is this a fairytale? This is the _real deal_, Studs!"

"That's what this manual says."

"What manual?" Chris asked.

"The manual I'm holding," Studs said, holding up a directions manual.

"I totally forgot I wrote that!" I said.

"I hope you have a true love!" With that, Studs waved his hand and broke the connection.

Chris and I returned to the beach where we both started our story.

Chris was about to say something when Amy called: "Thunder!"

I turned and saw her come to a stop in front of me.

"What is it, Amy?" I asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for rescuing me from Eggman. You're really brave," she said.

I think I blushed and I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, well, you helped me out when I landed on this beach. So I decided to return the favor."

She then took my hands and looked me in the eyes. "Sonic always said that he only liked me as a friend, but you, you must like me as something more."

I looked back at Lightning and saw he was making out with a character that looked like Elise, one of the princesses in this show. Next to them, Chris's spirit was watching me and Amy. He was waiting for me to kiss Amy!

Then I turned back to Amy. "You're right," I said. "I see you as something more than a friend."

And then we kissed. When our lips made contact, most of my spirit left Thunder's body and I drifted next to Chris.

"Let's go home," Chris said. "Our job is finished here."

Then I woke up in my earthly body. I was in the containment unit where the earthly body of a person or animal that goes into the machine is stored.

"Chris?" I asked. "You ok?"

"My head kind of hurts," he replied.

"Take some Tylenol. It'll pass."

We got out of the containment unit and headed upstairs.

Chapter IX: Back in Reality

Well, it's great that Ryan let me explain how we got rid of Studs and have the last word of this story.

When we got upstairs, Studs was relaxing on Ryan's living room couch watching Sonic the Hedgehog.

"You guys are great kissers!" he said.

"What the French toast were you thinking?" I snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"You _pushed_ me into the machine, moron!"

"Studs, do me a favor and get out of my house!" Ryan said.

"But…"

"Get out, _now!_"

He quickly got up, but before he left, I saw one of Ryan's designs in his lab coat pocket.

"Ryan…?" I said.

"I see it," he replied. He waved his hand and the front door closed and locked itself.

"Before you leave, Rick," Ryan said, "I'd like to have my blueprint design back."

"Never, you stupid American," Studs said, his voice switching from an American accent to a thick Russian accent. "My bosses in Mother Russia will love these designs and pay me greatly."

"What do you mean 'bosses'?" Ryan asked. Then a shocked look appeared on his face. "_You're_ the spy we've been looking for!"

"That's right! I took the job in your department to find some good inventions for our country to use against you! When I heard about the teleportation device you were building to help your country's soldiers, I knew I had to get the plans. I pushed your friend in so I could steal the designs when you were absent."

Ryan pressed a button on his comlink and said, "Code RS is now in play, Mr. President," he said.

"What's your location?" President Charney asked.

"I'm in Area 5135 in Sector 4, sir."

"We'll send a squad to your coordinates."

In no less than ten minutes, Ryan waved his hand and the door unlocked and opened, and then a whole troop of soldiers came into the house.

"Where's the Russian spy, General Dosch?" one soldier asked.

Ryan pointed at Studs, who was trying to find a way to slip out of this mess. Then he grabbed the blueprints for the teleportation machine.

"When did you become a general in the U.S Military?"

"A Head Scientist of Weird and Unusual invention was only a cover-up. I'm actually the Head General of the Secret Service."

"Wow."

"I guess that brings this story to a close," Ryan said as the soldiers took Studs to their armored van while he shouted curses at us in Russian.

"For now," I said. "Who knows? Sonic, Thunder, and Lightning might need our help again."

"I have a feeling it will happen sometime soon."

The End!

Coming up next:

_Adventures in the TV_ _Episode II: Rise of Dr. Ivan Robotnik_

Just as Christian said, Ryan and Chris are settling back into a normal routine when they receive a mysterious message from a man named Ivan Robotnik. Ryan, knowing he's an enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog, says that Sonic is in trouble, and they need to help him out. Will they stop this villain from hurting their friends, or will they fail to save Sonic in time?

~ 25 ~

Into the Media


End file.
